Invading Italy
by Maki-chan XD
Summary: Italy wants to know what the term 'invading' means, so he asks Germany, we he refuses to answer with words, Italy forces him to use his body. Lots of milatary termanology, slight GreeceJapan. Sorry for any errors.


Invading Italty ~ 3

"Oh Mr. Germany, Mr. Germany~" The blonde turned and glared at the hyperactive brunette, as usual his thoughts were interrupted by him. "Vat do you vant now, Italy?" N. Italty blushed, trying to make himself look kawaii as possible, successfully giving the taller man a slight nose-bleed. "Ah well I was talking to France nii-chan earlier and he asked if you had 'invaded' me yet, what did he mean by that?" Germany spewed his beer in shock, he knew very well what France meant, but wasn't sure he wanted to tell Italy.

"Why aren't you answering me? Whaa did I do something to make you mad?" Italy pouted and began to cry. "Nein, nein! It's just that..." Germany trailed off, feeling the blood rush to his groin as he thought of doing 'that' to the boy. "Germany, are you ok? You look like you're in pain." The blonde managed to nod slowly and got up, despite the intense throbbing between his legs, "I'm going to bed now, do vatever you like..." Italy looked saddened. "I guess I'll just have to ask Japan-kun..."

And so he went to find the quite Easterner, sure enough, he was in his room reading some sort of strange looking comic. "Hi Japan ~" Kiku-san looked up but said nothing. Veneziano took a seat next to him. "I wanna ask you something," the oriental man sighed, "No, I'm not going to make you any pasta or any sort of British food." The younger boy pouted, even though that wasn't what he wanted to ask, he was disappointed in Japan's cold answer none-the-less.

"You know when you got drunk that one time?" The small brunette blushed and shook his head, denying that such a thing ever happened, "Well when you where, I remember you saying something about the first time Greece 'invaded' you, and wanted you to wear cat-ears and a tail while he was doing so."

Japan blushed wildly, "No such thing ever happened! It was all a dream!" He always passionately denied this despite the fact that Greece had taught him many things since then, these things were far too embarrassing though, Nippon was determined that it be kept secret, however, things like that have an unfortunate way of letting themselves slip under the influence of alcohol... Italty however, completely ignored Japan's embarrassed protest and continued his question. "So, what does this term, 'invading' mean? France nii-chan mentioned it to me too." Japan blushed once more, "No comment!"

Being as persistent he was, Veneziano wasn't going to give up any time soon. If Kiku wouldn't give him and answer than he'd just have to harass Ludwig for one, he usually gave in sooner or later. So he did what he did every night, much to Ludwig's embarrassed protest, he snuck into the latter's room and stripped off his garments, calling into his bed next to him. Italty hugged the blonde's well-built, much larger, body and attempted to shake him slightly so that he'd awaken.

Germany grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he turned around to face Italty. "Vat do you vant?" Italy hugged Germany's body even closer to his, causing a jolt of warmth to flood through the blonde. "You didn't answer my question." He pouted, Ludwig flushed as he felt the heat of the slender boy's naked body press against him. Germany grunted, but said nothing more. "Hey, answer my question already!" Italy flushed with annoyance and wrapped his legs around Germany, pressing his groin into the taller man's muscled stomach.

Germany groaned as he felt the sensation of Italy s privates pressing against his abs, making his own genitals throb painfully, this was only made worse by Veneziano rubbing against him in an attempt to get him to answer. Italy himself grew hard as he poked Germany for answers, his face growing red with both frustration and pleasure.

As Italy poked into him Germany finally decided that he couldn't take anymore, with his groin on the verge of bursting, he violently unclamped the boy and flipped him beneath him, the smaller male let out a surprised gasp as the blonde giant pinned him down by his arms. "If you vant to know so badly then I guess I'll just show you want that bastard France meant." Germany pulled on Italy s curl and the smaller boy let out a moan, which was silenced by Ludwig roughly pressing his lips against his own.

Italy could feel a huge throbbing mass poking against him and knew what his ally meant, as soon as they broke the rough kiss managed to get a few words out with his heavy breath. "Ah Germany, you know I'm a virgin so, please be gentle when you invade me." The blonde smiled warmly and kissed his lover tenderly. "I know. I can't just cross your border without preparing you first. To be honest, it's my first time doing this too so forgive me if my tactics are a little flawed." He lifted his fingers to Italy s mouth where he sucked hard on them, bringing a mass of painful throbs through Germany's body. 'If it wasn't for what I'd learned from that strange comic of Japan's about the cat-boys mating, I'd look like such a fool,' the blonde was thankful for the knowledge his demure ally had unwilling given him indeed.

Once they were all wet, Germany pulled them out and carefully placed one at Italy s border, slowly pressing it inside, making sure to stroke his curl to distract him from the pain. One thick, wurst-like finger slipped inside, Italy crying at out at the tearing sensation. Even though it was just his finger, the tightness of the walled mass wrapped around it caused a bolt of electricity to jolt through the blonde's body, another violent throb from his vital regions.

"Ahh Gott, if it's this tight with just one finger..." Italy's walls clamped down tightly, "Doitsu, another one, another troop must cross my border so the tank can come in..." Ludwig smiled and kissed Veneziano tenderly upon his forehead. "Alright, I'm going to send another soldier in now to complete the preparations for the invasion, the tank can't wait much longer..." Yet another troop slid past the border into the vital regions, they remained stationed as their commander waited for the land to adjust to the new sensation.

"Ow..." Veneziano winched, the troops began to march around the area, clearing the way for the tank. One of the troops must have hit a landmine because a cry of a completely different sort came from the land, quivering as it experienced a minor explosion within its depths.

"You ok?" Ludwig asked in concern despite the protest from his revving tank, egar to continue the invasion. He hadn't done this type of invading before, and although he knew from his bondage videos, that it was normal for a woman to cry out in such a way, he wondered if it applied to males too? Japan's cat-boy comic certainly gave that impression...

"The troop hit something, it felt good though...I want to feel the tank attack there too," Both of them flushed and Ludwig gulped, withdrawing the troops and so they could make way for the tank. Veneziano lifted his hips and wrapped his slender legs around his lover's muscular torso, feeling the tank press against his border.

Then, slowly, inch by inch, Germany began to cross the border, tight walls embracing him and triggering his natural instincts. After a few moments of biting down on his finger to try reduce the pain of the incredibly large tank ripping apart his border, he could feel the enemy fully occupying his vital regions.

Blood trickled down, a sign of his virginity given to the man he had been saving it for since childhood. The brunette nodded weakly, giving the blonde a pained smile, telling him that it was alright to start the exploration of the territory. Ludwig trust up slowly, rein, raus, feeling the tight walls embrace his throbbing member, Veneziano crying out as the tank rammed itself into the landmines, causing them to explode with great intensity.

"Das gut, ah," he trust up harder, increasing the pace, the gun almost ready to fire. "D-doitsu. It s hitting me; the tank's hitting me so hard! The landmine-! An explosion is going to happen, s-s-soon," Ludwig grunted, propelling the tank at great force, ramming into the landmine, he felt his body tense and the throbbing grow more rapid than ever before, the gun was firing. The bullets came hard and fast, then sensation causing a massive explosion within Italy's vital regions, the result slicking itself over Germany's muscular abs.

The tank withdrew, its commander satisfied at the invasion. Ludwig rolled over, and hugged the brunette, now fast asleep at his side. His eyes were hazily and he soon fell prey to slumber as well, dreaming of his childhood with the boy who now lay next to him, wrapped in his warm embrace.


End file.
